


Dumb Motherfucker

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Kazuichi finds out about Gundham being the blackened, and doesn't take it well at all.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Dumb Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night due to lack of sleep.

**Gundham Tanaka has been found guilty**

"That's right! The killer was none other than Gundham Tanaka himself!" Monokuma shrieked, as everyone else silently stared at the breeder.

"G- Gundham..." Sonia whispered. "No, this isn't right!"

"I am aware, but to give up on life like that, that is not something I could ever do. It was difficult enough to look at you all, completely hopeless, the mere thought of giving up myself was not an option."

Kazuichi looked at Gundham, a blank expression on his face. From that point on he had blocked out the conversation. He didn't want this. This wasn't right, something was wrong. Some _feeling_ , somewhere deep within him. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true, and at this point he felt like shoving it straight into Gundham's face. He wanted Gundham to pay, pay for the pain that Kazuichi was going to feel.

"Kazuichi, you seem to be lost. Are you alright?" He heard Gundham say through the noise in his head. "Kazuichi, do you hear me?"

"You dumb motherfucker..." Kazuichi whispered. "You stupid dumbass..."

"Pardon?"

"You dumb motherfucker." Kazuichi said, this time louder. "You dumb motherfucker!"

"Kazuichi, calm down..."

"YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER!" Kazuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. Hot tears began running down his face. "YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!"

"K- Kazuichi what has gotten into you?!" Sonia gasped. "Please calm down!"

Kazuichi walked over to where Gundham was standing, and started mindlessly yelling at him from up close.

"YOU ABSOLUTE SHITHEAD! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU STUPID MORON!"

"Kazuichi! Calm down! What has prompted this yelling of yours?" Gundham grabbed onto Kazuichi's wrists, not letting them go.

"I HATE YOU!" Kazuichi struggled, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Kazuichi began to kick at Gundham, but Gundham resisted. "I hate you! I hate you..." Kazuichi slowly stopped struggling, and his yelling got quieter, until his voice was raspy and he could only whimper. "I- I hate you..."

"Kazuichi I-"

"Shut up... just shut up..." Kazuichi couldn't hold himself up anymore, he fell, only to be caught by Gundham.

"I just want to help you..." Gundham mumbled, only Kazuichi could hear him.

"You want to help?" Kazuichi sobbed, "If you really wanna help then you better go back in time and not fucking kill him!"

"I know... I know that none of you wanted to face another trial, but I couldn't bare that any longer..."

"This isn't about a stupid trial..." Kazuichi choked. "This isn't about an investigation, or an execution, this isn't even about hope or despair..."

"Kazuichi, please-"

"No! This isn't about any of those things!" Kazuichi freed himself from Gundham's grasp and looked him in the eyes. "This is about you! This is about you, and only you!"

"Kazuichi, what are you saying?"

"I'M SAYING THAT I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" As soon as he said this words his face went pale. "And as soon as I accept that... you do this..." Kazuichi lost his balance once again, and he fell back into Gundham's arms.

Gundham held him as Kazuichi cried, he was gentle, despite the fact that they had always fought.

"I'm sorry... I know that that is not nearly enough to take back the damage that I have caused, but believe me when I say that it's true." Gundham paused for a second. "Kazuichi, do me a favor, and live, that is all I ask of you. If you can do that, that I know we will meet again."

"Oh, really? Like I can believe that. Quit it with your philosophical bullshit."

"Kazuichi, I know that is difficult to believe, especially with everything that has happened between us." Gundham sighed. "However, I am completelysure of this, and if you don't trust any of my other words, I wouldlike you to believe in these ones."

"Whatever..."

Gundham let go of Kazuichi, and grabbed onto his hand.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye... as reluctant I am to accept this, I suppose that it's what I deserve. Until we meet again, do not forget me..."

As one final gesture before leaving, Gundham brought Kazuichi's hand to his lips and softly kissed it. He then walked away in preparation, and just moments before he was dragged away, Kazuichi could swear he saw Gundham sadly smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about me: Soudam is my comfort ship. Also, Gundham and Kazuichi are really difficult to write for me, so sorry if this is ooc.


End file.
